


In the end...there's this.

by Nerd_alert19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_alert19/pseuds/Nerd_alert19
Summary: Just an oh so hopeful fluffy thought for season seven wrap up. Wishful thinking at its finest.Note: Does not contain spoilers for anything not aired to this point...just a whole lot of hoping.





	In the end...there's this.

Daisy made her way to the training room and locked in on her target.

“Hey, May! You busy tonight?” she asked casually as she approached.

Melinda May had just pulled a long sip from her water bottle and started wiping the sweat from her face and neck with a towel. She took a moment to give Daisy a curious once over before responding slowly, “Not that I know of. Why?” Daisy seemed nervous, which made her suspicious.

“Well, I just thought that with Coulson still off base you and I could go out tonight. You know, grab dinner….drinks. Just some you and me time. Whadda ya say?”

“Out for dinner and drinks?” she questioned with an arched brow. 

“Yeah….no need to be suspicious May. I’m just bored and want to get off the base for a little while.”

“And you didn’t ask Simmons?”

“She’s busy…and before you ask, YoYo already has plans with Mack tonight.”

“Oh….so I’m a last resort?”

“What? No! I wanted to go with you first! I just…”

“Relax, Daisy. I’m only teasing" She interrupted. "Dinner and drinks sound good. Give me time to clean up here and get a shower. Does leaving the base at 7 work for you?”

“Yeah! That’s Great! I’ll stop by your room and pick you up” Daisy said with a smile and a sigh of relief. 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

“Okay….see you then.” Daisy started to head out of the gym; but just as May began to clean up, she threw over her shoulder, “Oh….and May, wear something nice.”

With that she left and May just shook her head as the door closed behind her.

It didn’t take her long to clean up in the gym and then shower, but getting ready was taking a bit longer than she anticipated. She didn’t really have a lot of clothes for going out. She wasn’t even sure what Daisy meant by dressing nice. It’s not like they were going to a bar to pick up men. She was finally with the one she had been in love with for thirty years. It took all those years and a showdown with a she-devil from another planet to finally be with the one she wanted. After all that, she was too tired to start over with another one. Plus, she kinda liked the dork she was with.

Sighing, she stared at her closet and finally pulled out a short black dress she hadn’t worn in a while. She had worn it last on a date with Phil a couple of months earlier when they had stolen a night of quiet to themselves for dinner and a drive in Lola. They had also pulled over to make out on their way home. That memory made her smile so she removed the dress from the hanger and slipped it on. If it was dressier than what Daisy had alluded to earlier, she could always change when Daisy picked her up and she saw what the girl was wearing.

She had just clicked in place the back to her earring when Daisy knocked on her door. She opened it to see Daisy standing there in a short red dress and knew she had made the right choice with her own wardrobe. She fastened a simple silver necklace that Phil had given her for Christmas around her neck and grabbed her phone. “Just let me send a quick text to Phil that I’m going out in case he gets back while we’re gone.”

“Oh no need!” Daisy said quickly. “He called earlier, and I mentioned you and I were going out.”

“He called you earlier, but not me?”

“Oh…I’m sorry I totally forgot to tell you that he called earlier. He said he tried to reach you, but it went straight to voicemail or something. He said to tell you he’d see you when he got back, and that we should try to stay out of trouble.”

“Hmm….that’s odd. I’ve had my phone with me all day, and there’s no missed call from him.”

“Oh well…maybe there’s something wrong with it. We can have Fitz take a look at it when we get back, but we should probably get going.”

“Okay….did he say when he would be back.”

“Fitz?”

May rolled her eyes and looked at Daisy “Coulson.”

“Oh….no. I don’t think he did. Oh well! Let’s go.” With that Daisy grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the door.

“Daisy, I get that you’re bored and need to get out, but there is no need to drag me through the base. The bar isn’t going anywhere.”

“I know…" she said slowly with a growing smile on her face. "but I didn’t want to keep him waiting too long.”

“Who are you….” she started to question, but any further words were quickly swallowed up as they entered the base garage and there stood Phil. He was wearing the dark suit that she loved, but she had thought he had lost when the old base was blown up. He knew it was her favorite, so he must have salvaged it or gotten a new one just like it. She’d ask him later. Right now, however, her attention was focused on the very handsome man wearing the suit and the big smile on his face. He wore a white shirt with no tie and a couple of buttons open just like she preferred; and when her gaze found it’s way to his face, his smile got even bigger. He proudly held up his hands and said, “Look! Cufflinks!”

She chuckled and moved into his arms. “What are you doing back already? I thought it would be later before you made it home. Daisy and I were just headed out.”

“Actually….you know…” Daisy said with a sly smirk on her face “I just remembered that I had plans. What are the chances? Oh well! I’ll check on you guys later.” With that, she winked at Coulson and headed out of the garage and back into the main corridors of the base.

“Hmm….why does this seem suspicious?” May asked while looking to Phil for a clue as to what this was all about.

“Actually, I asked Daisy to get you out here all dressed up. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you certainly did." she said as her arms slid up and around his neck. "I thought it would be really late tonight before you got in. Now we’re all dressed up, and I’m going to let you take me to dinner.”

“I would love to take you to dinner, Melinda. There’s just something I need to take care of before we go.”

“Okay, do you want me to come with you or wait for you in the car?” she said as she pulled away and took a step back.

“You can stay right where you are actually,” he said softly and reached to take both of her hands in his. His thumbs brushed softly over the back of her hands, and he took a moment to follow the movement before looking up to catch her gaze. He leaned in and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips and then another just as soft. He took a long deep breath before connecting his eyes with hers.

“We’ve been through a lot, you and I. We’ve survived pain and loss, both our deaths, robots, space, death again and then crazy corporeal beings that borrowed my body and brought it back. We’ve gone through some really weird stuff! And through all that, we’ve always been there for each other. We’re partners. I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember, and I missed out on so many chances to tell you. You’re my best friend, Melinda. The one I turn to, count on, and can’t survive without. Just so you know, you mean a lot to me. A lot.”

Her eyes were soft and the corners of her lips had pulled into the sweetest smile. The pad of his thumb reached up and brushed the single tear from her eye before reaching into his pocket to pull out the little black box that was beginning to burn a hole in his jacket. He wanted to do this right, so he slid down to one knee as he opened the box. His eyes never left hers as he continued,

“For all the years that we’ve been together, you have ALWAYS had my back; but for the rest of the years we have, I want to make sure you spend them by my side. So….Melinda Qiaolian May, will you please, _please_ , marry me?”

His heart was hammering in his chest, but her smile….Oh, her smile was everything.

“Yes.” She breathed.

“Yes?”

She pressed her free hand to his cheek; and with a couple more tears escaping her eyes, she let out a choked, “yes!”

With that he slid the ring onto her finger and stood up to pull her into his arms. He took a moment to hold her close and breathe her in. She was going to marry him. Melinda May just agreed to be his wife. _Finally_ , after all the missed opportunities and lost chances, he got the girl.

“You sure? It’ll be just me for the rest of our lives…..could actually be a long time this time around.”

“Till the end of the line, Phil.”

“Oh my gosh!, Did you just quote Captain America to me? You’re going to be the best wife ever!”

“You’re such a dork,” she said with feigned disdain which was much less effective with the smile on her face he could feel pressed against his neck. 

“Yep….but you already agreed to marry me, and you can’t take it back.”

She leaned back to look at him and her heart ached remembering what it was like just a year earlier to think she would never see him again or hear his cheesy jokes. She had buried him twice now, but somehow they kept clawing their way back to each other. After all of the pain and loss, she had experienced in the year after his death, she knew what it meant to hold onto these moments and not take them for granted. Against all odds, she was in the arms of the love of her life, and he wanted her to grow old with her. Phil Coulson was alive and in love with her, and she wasn’t going to waste any more of their time with dark memories from the past. With that in mind, she slid her arms around his neck and tiptoed up to kiss him soundly.

The loud clapping broke them apart, and they turned to see that Daisy had managed to sneak back into the garage. She had tears in her eyes and the biggest grin on her face as she said,

“Good grief! It’s about time!”

Phil and Melinda separated just enough to hold out their arms in an invitation to join them. Daisy quickly stepped into their arms and they pulled her close. Melinda smiled and sighed with contentment.

Seven years ago, Phil Coulson had found her in that cubicle and brought her back to life. They created a life and a family that was unlike anything she could have imagined. They were messy and dysfunctional and started out as a thrown together rag-tag group, but they were a family in all the ways that mattered. She felt Phil press a kiss to her temple and knew his thoughts were following along a similar line as hers. She had somehow ended up with everything she had always wanted; and as she pulled them a little closer, she finally allowed her heart to feel full again.


End file.
